Lost and Lonely
by scribblez33
Summary: Ash, May, Misty, Max, Brock  are lost.
1. Fights

Lost and Lonely? AaMrn

Ash and Misty..Brock and May

AN: Brock17, Misty16, May15, Max11, Ash16. I do not own Pokemon! I do own the poems, and I do not own team rocket or Gary (pouts), and I do own the story though!

Chapter one: Fights

**Narrator**: It was a usual day in the adventures of Ash and co when a fight broke out (as per usual in this group of friends).

"Why don't we just make camp? It's obvious that we are lost, right?" The eldest of the group spoke up.

He was attempting to make peace. But, of course, Misty and May had to fight over this fact and, Ash too chimed in. Who can forget Pikachu who is trying very politely to calm everyone down. Realizing it is hopeless, he rummages through Ash's stuff looking for his ketchup.

"well, who's dumb idea was it to give me the map and put me in charge?" Ash proclaimed

"cant we all get along and forget about it?" May tried hard to be calm as well.

"It was all your idea, ash! And you have a bad sense of direction!" Misty huffed, crossed her arms and turned away from the group.

"Not that I am taking sides, but Misty has a point!" Max looked up to Misty as a big sister, more than he did his own sister.

"Shut up, Max! Ash *if you cared to pay attention,* has never led us astray, that is, until she came!" May pointed a finger accusingly towards Misty.

"Leave him alone! He was just pointing out the obvious! And excuse me for wanting to travel with my friends and to see them again, Miss, "I want to travel the world, and think that pokemon are so adorable and need to be used for other things, and not battles!" Misty turned back to face May.

"Uh, guys?"

But Max was cut off by angry glares from May and Misty. So he and Ash slowly backed away toward Brock to make camp. The three of them talked amongst themselves as the girls could still be heard in the background yelling at each other.

"I guess what they say about goody good little Misty Waterflower is all wrong! You are not a good girl! In fact, you like younger men and you cant even go ten minutes with out an argument!" May knew these accusations to be false but felt that she could get the upper hand in this fight.

Misty became red in the face with furry. "I can so too go more than ten minutes with out starting an argument! I do not go for younger men! Gee you really are stupid! I just wanted to be your friend! But, no! You had to make it seem like I was such a bad person, well you know what! At least if I love somebody, I tell them!" Misty of course did not mean that last statement, because she could see the hurt rising in the younger girls' face.

May was trying hard to hide the slap in the face that Misty had just dealt her by retaliating. "I do too tell people that I love them! And you do like younger guys, (holds up fingers while counting) Ash, Gary, Tracy, and what was that one boy's name that Brock was telling me about, Juan, was it? Ha! Miss waterflower! Beat that!"

"Who said that I liked Ash, or Juan for that matter?" Misty was not about to let May win this.

"The way you always fight with Ash says it all Misty! Wait, did you just say you did like Gary?" May took this moment to go over the previous conversation in her mind to find her answer.

However, an answer was already presenting itself.

Misty (turning bright red) "Duh, who doesn't? He is so cute when he battles, if only he would get rid of those cheerleaders that always follow him around! I never have time to congratulate him though, I am always on Ash's side. Bummer though, oh to be one of those cheerleaders!"

"I feel the same way!" May started to giggle along with Misty. "Just between you and me though, since Brandon and I broke up, I think that i am starting to like Brock!"

"Brock is cool. But about Ash and me… Well, I do like him, you're right. I did come back to see him. I missed him a lot." Misty stared up at the sky thinking about the time that she had been away. So many changes had occured. With everyone.

**Back at camp with the boys**

"You think that they are okay? They have been gone for a long time now and dinner is almost done." Brock expressed concern.

"Yea, they just have PMS or whatever its called!" Max tried to lighten the mood and for a brief moment, while they all laughed, it was indeed light.

"I'm worried…. Listen…" Ash prompted the other two to settle down.

Silence Crickets chirping

"So, Ash, you like Misty don't ya? I see the way you look at her." Max started to make kissing faces while Brock doubles over in laughter.

Ash became red. "Well, I…. uh… Of course I don't! Whatever made you say that? I think she is awful!"

"Are you sure?" Max started counting off ways on his fingers. "Well, the way you look at her, and the way you yell at her, the way you talk about her, and the way you talk with her, the way that when you…"

"What is your point? I dont like Misty!" Ash exclaimed.

Brock only sighed. He knew the truth between the two but was determined to let them see it themselves. "He is right, Ash; you really haven't been the same with out her. When you two were away from each other, you were always tired, depressed, moody, and snippy. Now that she is here, you are happy again, I can see straight through the act you two put on!"

"Me too! Me too! May used to act the same way when Brandon did things she didnt like but secretly did. I read it in her diary once." Max was suddenly aware that he just spilled one of his sister's deep secrets to the older boys but wasnt terribly worried.

"Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me! Mist and me? That is way too weird! I doubt it's even a possibility! Besides, she came back so she could torture me about losing her bike and getting her a new one! That's the only reason!" Ash knew that he liked Misty more and more each day, but did not want to admit it to everyone.


	2. Camp

Chapter Two:

**Narrator:** Two hours had long past since Misty and May had wondered away from the group fighting. Now, they could no longer hear Ash, Brock, Max, or Pikachu.

"This is serious! I think we are lost!" exclaimed May to an equally frightened Misty.

"I think so too, May. Maybe we should run around and shout for a while. Then, they might find us. Or even until something looks familiar to us!" Misty was searching the back of her mind for ideas and survival skills.

"Misty, that's a good idea! Let's do so!" May was overjoyed that Misty had not panicked like she had.

**At the Camp**

"Hey, it's getting dark, guys. And I am worried about Misty and my sister." Max truly was worried for May. She didn't like the dark.

Ash said to nobody in particular, probably to his first companion on his long journeys, Pikachu, "Where's Mist? She could be hurt… or worse…"

"DINNER! COME AND GET IT!" Brock yelled out as loud as he could. Secretly hoping the girls were within ear shot and would come running.

**A little later**

"Ash, you have to eat. I know you're worried about the girls, we are too, but you have to eat. You have to get some food in you for energy. Hey are you even listening? Ash? Ash?" Brock looked up and saw Ash wondering away.

Ash wandered way from the group to a small, nearby pond, with a pencil and paper, to write down and to read things to himself that nobody should really know, sometimes he wasn't even so sure of them.

"I love you so much it hurts to breathe

I love you so much it hurts to eat

I can't live life without you."

Brock interrupts Ash's self meditation "Deep Ash, you should tell Misty all that. And that you love her."

Ash dries his tears and turns to the elder of the group. "Oh, hi there, Brock. I guess you knew all along didn't you?"

Brock shook his head and sat next to Ash. "It was kind of obvious. Though, I can't believe that you two don't know it yet. Misty loves you too. She just don't want to tell anybody that she cant trust, she trusted me enough to tell me before she left, we were both up that morning and I needed to make breakfast, and she couldn't sleep, so we talked." Brock would have kept rambling on about the morning that she left, but he saw the fear and love in Ash's eyes, so he paused.

"Wow, I guess she really did miss me then! We need to find her, Brock! She doesn't like bugs and there could be a million of them out there!" Ash remembered Misty's fear of bugs, not because he liked to tease her, but because he felt the need to protect her.

Ash and Brock got up and continued talking as they headed to the camp.

Max soon joined in on the conversation when the older two came into view and earshot.

"Please guys, we really need to find them. We need all the help we can get!" Ash knew that begging wasn't going to do anything for them now, but he had to try.

Brock stopped and thought a moment. "Okay, Ash. We are worried about them too, but it won't do us any good to just wander off in the dark of the night."

Max agreed that this was the simplest and best solution. "Yea. We can look first thing tomorrow morning!"

Ash clearly not pleased with the answer simply lowered his face from view. "Okay. I guess you two are right."

**Back with the girls, who were walking around talking and searching for familiar scenery.**

"May, I am sorry. I should have known you wouldn't be interested in Ash like that. We really shouldn't be fighting each other, you know? We should be helping Ash fulfill his dream. That's why I came back you know? That, and I missed him." Misty hoped that the apology would set the girls straight and that she could start a new friendship.

After all, there are hardly any girls that she can befriend and stick around with.

May noticing the look on Misty's face agreed. "I know what you mean."

"You do?" This came as a surprise for Misty. She never would have expected such a young girl to understand the need to be with others.

"Totally. If I left my boyfriend in the middle of traveling, I would want to come back too…but I don't have a boyfriend." May knew this would get Misty to argue.

But to both girls' surprise, not a single argument started.

"Ash is not my boyfriend…yet. I would like him to be, but I guess I am kind of old fashioned with my ways. He has to love me and ask me out first." Misty couldn't believe that she herself was opening up to May. Especially considering a few hours prior they were at each others' throats with insults.

"So, will you tell him? That you love him, that is. To see what happens with…"

May would have finished her sentence when they stumbled upon a campfire, and the boys getting ready for bed.

"Misty!" Ash jumped up from the log he was sitting on and ran towards her. "I am so glad you're safe! Oh, you too May, of course."

May did her best to hide the smile on her face as she joked with Ash. "Yea, sure you are!"

Misty couldn't hold back her giggles. "Now, now, May, be nice!"

"Let's eat, there's still plenty left over!" Brock was so glad to have the group back together.

"I am glad your back, big sis." Max sat down next to May and watched her eat her food slowly.

May paused from eating and smiled down at her brother. "Me too, Max, me too."

**N:** So they ate and slept. Misty taking her place next to Ash, and May between Brock and Max


	3. Mayhem ensues!

Mayhem ensues

Ash was fast asleep, the fire slowly dying. It was, after all, a long day for all of them. Misty took this as an opportunity to write in her diary, seeing as to she was the only one awake.

"Dear Diary-sigh I really should tell Ash how I feel…what do you think diary? I will, but I have to let him tell me first! Sometimes I really wish I wasn't the way I was…I wish sometimes I could be like a normal person, like May, and just tell him how I feel. Then all of this would be over. We'd be much happier. Well, I guess we would if he liked me back that is. We will talk again soon, diary, I promise–M"

Misty settled back in her sleeping bag and snuggled closer to Ash's to the point where they were almost touching. Resting her head on his shoulder, she began falling quickly and silently to sleep.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was lurking in the bushes, watching and waiting for the perfect time to attack.

"Lookie here James, the girl twerp is back!" Jesse with her long red hair started to become excited that there were more and more possibilities to steal Pikachu away from Ash, now that Misty had returned.

"If only he knew how much she loved him." James cried out.

Jesse finished his sentence for him, "And if only she knew how much he loves her back!"

"Yup that's right! Them twerps is going to end up together, I just knows it." Meowth loved being with his human companions. Even if he was smarter than them.

"SHH! SHUT UP MEOWTH! You'll wake them all up!" The two jumped up and put their hands around Meowth's mouth to keep him quiet.

Then morning came.

Brock smiled as he woke up. Seeing Misty so comforted by Ash's presence, and vice versa of course was only the beginning and he knew it. True he wasnt too much older than the rest of the group, except Max, but he felt much more wiser. He was the one that they all came to for help and advice. The one they looked to for guidance and direction. The one who cooked them food and knew how to care for the pokemon too. Quietly he got up and started with the breakfast. Not too long after, May woke up as well.

Not wanting to disturb Brock, she watched silently. Glancing around her surroundings, she finally spoke up. "It sure is nice to see that those two are together. I cannot imagine what it would have been like just you and Ash those long days. They sure seem to like each other a lot. Look how close they are just now!"

"If only one of them would just say it. But they are both too wrapped up in hating each other for something that happened a few years back, that neither one is going to see how precious what they have is. You are right, just look at them."

During the night, Ash had shifted in his sleeping bag to where he was holding Misty.

"Misty says it's because of her old fashioned ways. She wants Ash to tell her first. They sure do seem to be so close friends, wouldn't that screw it up if they dated each other. I mean, it wouldn't be weird or anything?" May inquired.

Brock thought for a second while taking the pot off the fire and dispensing it into bowls to be served soon for breakfast. "There is always going to be that risk, May. Always. But as for Ash and Misty, I don't think it will ever be a problem. Someone just needs to speak up. For a time after Misty left us, Ash was slow, and tired all the time, though he wouldn't admit to it if you asked him. Now he seems to be his old self again these past few weeks."

As the morning progressed, Ash and Misty woke up. They blushed, realizing how they were sleeping, and quickly slipped to the forest in opposite directions. Max was soon to follow, as he was still a child and needed to sleep longer than the rest.

May was trying her best to get Misty to confess to Ash. "Look Mist, you have to tell him. Just look at how peacefully you slept last night!"

Misty thought that her friendship with May was going to go so smoothly now, but it was obvious that May wanted her to cave first. "No, May! I already told you! I want him to say it first! And don't you call me Mist!"

Misty and may continued like this for about half an hour, while Brock and Max worked on trying to convince Ash the same.

"OH OKAY ALREADY! I will tell her. But what if she doesn't like me back?" The sudden fear shone in his eyes and was apparent to elder teen.

"Then at least you will know how she feels, and you will have told her. But trust me, she will like you back, Ash." Brock placed a reassuring hand on the mid-teen's shoulder and squeezed.

Max threw in teasingly "Yea especially after leaving you for so long!"

The three couldn't help but laugh at the youngest of the group's naivety.

Just as soon as the girls came back to camp, Team Rocket jumped out of their hiding place.

"prepare for trouble

and make it double

to protect the world from devastation

to unite all people within our nation

to denounce the evils of truth and love

to extend our reach to the stars above

Jesse

James

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!

Meowth that's right!"

_**AN: Sorry! I just had to put that in there! I love the motto!**_

"Not you three! What do you want this time?" Ash yelled out more out of habit than surprise.

"We'll fight you and win! Just like always! You'll see!" Misty chimed in.

"I'll be over here, watching and cheering you on." May jumped behind a tree and poked her head around the side to watch.

"M...me too" Brock stammered and ran to join May.

"Babies! Don't you want to help fight Team Rocket?" Max knew that he was not going to be a very big help but he wanted to try anyways.

"No, not really. Besides, what can we do?"May was trying hard to look out for her little brother and ushered him right behind the tree with them.

Max hung his head low and allowed himself to be ushered away. "You're right, May. You're right."

Brock put a hand on his shoulder and reassuringly smiled. "Your heart is in the right place, Max. Soon it will be your turn." Then to more Ash and Misty than any of the others, he stated "My pokemon need the rest right now."

"Then we'll take them ourselves! Come on Mist! Go Pikachu!"

Ash loved a good battle.

Pikachu threw his thunder shock at Team Rocket.

Misty dug through her bag and pulled out a pokeball. "My turn! Staru GO!" she shouted forgetting just how much fun it was to battle the trio.

Staru and Pikachu worked together to send Team Rocket blasting off.

Team Rocket could be heard in the distance, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

May pulled herself out from behind the tree. "That was easy enough!"

Misty turned her head and was upset with her new female friend. "Speak for yourself!"

"Oh boy! They're at it again." Ash looked to the other two.

Brock started to step backwards "Maybe we should walk away slowly…"

"Good idea, Brock. Good idea." Ash started to back away with Brock.

"Could you make it any more obvious?" May knew that this was going to get Misty steamed up.

"WHAT!" Misty was completely outraged with her at this point.

May threw her hands up to her face and her eyes got starry."I'll help ash fight off Team Rocket, then he will declare his undying love for me!"

"I did not say that, May!" Misty was torn between being hurt, insulted, and angry.

"But you were thinking it! Admit it Misty!" May shouted louder than she should have.

"Was not! Thats a horrible thing to accuse me of!" Misty was starting to tear up.

"Oh, so you don't like Ash?" May crossed her arms and raised an eybrow.

Ash, at the mention of his name, stopped walking, looked behind him to see what the two were talking about.

"Come on, Misty, give it up! You love Ash and you know it!"

"I do not, May." Misty's eyes were full of tears. She couldn't, wouldn't let May see her cry.

May was trying to hard to get a response from Misty, that she didnt notice her insults were hurting her. "So what you told me while walking around, about missing him and wanting to travel with him again was a lie?" she inquired

"No! Never! I just, that is…"

Ash was interested, so he walked a little closer to the girls, hearing misty stumble and stutter made him curious, so he asked, "Mist, is that true?"

"Well, um, that is…" Misty turned around and bolted through the bushes. Tears streaming down her face. Not knowing where she was going or where she came from. She just needed to run away from the humiliation of Ash hear her conversation with May. True, they were yelling at each other so everyone probably heard them. But it still hurt.

"Oh get on with it! I will be at camp." with that, May pushed Ash in the direction Misty had just ran.

May turned and left.


	4. Confessions

A Confession of Love

Ash had no idea what he was doing, but he followed Misty into the woods. He had a hunch she would go find the small pond he was at the previous night.

When he caught up to her she was sitting on a rock curled into herself. He couldn't see her face but knew that she was indeed crying. He carefully approached her and spoke quietly.

"Mist, was it true? I mean, what May said. Do, do you really love me?" He was sure that he would find the truth, yet he felt like something was wrong.

Ash's thoughts were cut off by Misty's sharp tongue.

"Ash. This isn't how you were supposed to find out!" Misty started to cry harder. Ash moved to comfort her. He gently hugged her and rubbed her back.

Misty sobbed into his body. Ash pulled her close and ran a hand through her hair. He had to comfort her.

Pulling the courage from deep down inside of himself, he managed speech in what he hoped to be a soothing tone. "Shh. Its okay, Mist. Please don't cry. I do love you. So much. I should have told you sooner. I'm so stupid! How could I not see that we were only fooling ourselves? "

Misty looked up from her position so close to Ash and couldn't help but smile inside. She wiped away a tear from her eye."Ash?"

"Yea, Mist?" slowly he pulled himself back so he could see her face.

"I just wanted to say, that you are not stupid. If only I hadn't have been so silly myself. I guess I just figured you didn't care for me. So I left. Then I realized just how much I missed your company. So I came back, but I decided that I would keep quiet and tell you when you told me. Guess my plan got foiled. Ey, Ash?" Misty managed to smile outwardly and let herself laugh. She felt so complete the way he was holding her right now.

"Oh, Mist. I would have told you a long time ago. I would have bought and destroyed thousands of bikes if it would have kept you with me." It was Ash's turn to let out a sob.

Misty chuckled, pulled him close and just let herself get lost in his comfort.

"I love you Mist. I love your laugh, Your hair, your smile. I love everything about you." Ash placed his head on top of Misty's and smelled her hair. He loved how it always smelled of the ocean.

"I love you too Ash. I love your determination, your will, and your dream. I will stay with you until you fulfill your dream. And I'll help you fulfill it by battling you as many times as you need me too." Misty smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I hope that you decide to stay longer, that is, if you feel like it." Ash was just trying to get her to admit to staying with him forever.

"We'll see." Misty's only response.

Ash and Misty headed back to the camp after Ash's loud stomach growled and they had a laughing fit to accompany it.

**At the camp**

Brock looked up to see his two traveling companions holding hands and whispering to each other as if it was a big secret.


	5. An Idea

sorry it took so long to upload. i chose my words carefully, and this is a chapter in which Brock and May talk.

As Ash and Misty approached camp, dinner was ready for them.

May and Brock sat back watching the two eat and eye each other every so often.

"So, Brock," May started, "Do you think they really love each other? I mean, really love. Or is this just one of those passing flings?"

Brock looked down at May and smiled. "It definitely is not a passing fling. I've known these two to be in love since I first met them. I knew they would figure it out eventually. Even when they were arguing about her bike, you see. It was easy to find that spark between them."

May sighed. "Brock, you are a great friend. I love talking to you because you are a great listener. And you know so much about everything."

"Well, you know May, being experienced in every field helps. And you aren't so bad yourself. We did good here, just look at the two of them." Brock pointed across the way at Ash and Misty, who had their heads bent together and were laughing at who knows what.

May and Brock sat in silence each thinking about the couple in front of them. Brock was glad that May was on the trip. He enjoyed having her to talk to. She was much more level headed than the rest of the group. And when a cute girl came by, her and Max kept him in tack. Not that she would ever take the place of Misty pulling his ear or hitting him with her mallet.

May looked up at the eldest of the group. She wished that she could remember a time when she had a better friend, but she couldn't. Truth was, she realized she didn't love Brock like Misty loved Ash. She loved him as a friend and only a friend. Which was fine with her because she loved having someone she could confide in. Someone she could trust. And Brock provided that for all of them.

"May, can I ask you something?" Brock looked to her with a curious gaze.

"Sure, Brock. What is it?" May felt that the eldest member of the group would just ask her to look after them all or spend more time with Misty to keep her in tact, but was not prepared for what came next.

"What happened between you and Brandon?" Brock saw the shock on her young face and was worried he had asked the wrong question. "I'm sorry, May. I shouldn't have asked that." Brock had hung his head and looked away from the girl he was beginning to admire.

"No, its fine. I just haven't thought about it in a while. That's all. You really want to know?" May was quiet and waited to hear Brock's response. When none came she began anyways. "I was young, and I admired him so much. I mistook admiration for love. And looking back now, I see that. I felt that going on a long journey and being the best at my training would allow him to admire me and maybe love me too. I see I was foolish now. But I wont stop training these Pokemon to be beautiful in contests!"

Brock had turned to listen to her story and was impressed at how she was growing up on her own.

"Max wanted to train too, but he was too young until this year. So he followed me while I started my journey and he has the choice to leave and go on his own now. I worry sometimes that I will wake up and he will have left to be on his own." May confessed this to Brock who remained silent and listened to her.

"Can I have some more food, Brock?" Max and Ash asked in unison.

Brock half laughed and half sighed. They were running out of supplies and now they were lost. The map was not proving to be helpful to them either. He knew what he had to do as the eldest.

"Yes, but we need to all sit down and talk about what is going to happen now." He tried to keep the mood light to not let them think that things were going bad.

Turning to May, he wondered if there was more to her story but didn't get the chance to ask.

"Brock, be honest with us." Misty said. "We're lost, and you are worried we wont have enough food, aren't you?"

"I am afraid so, Misty. Very much afraid so." Brock felt like he had let them down. He was supposed to be the older one of the group, to help them all find their way. And he couldn't do that now.

"Brock?" May stood up and walked the short distance to the fire to place an arm around him. "I believe in you. You haven't lead us wrong yet."

Between mouthfuls, Max agreed.

"I have an idea!" Ash stood up triumphantly.

'What is it?" May asked.

"Our Pokemon know these parts pretty well. We could send some out to search for things like landmarks, and towns, or even other people!" Ash felt proud of his idea.

"Oh, Ash! Thats a great idea! But our Pokemon are not native to this area." Misty knew how to handle her boyfriend. Or she hoped she did.

Ash hung his head and agreed with Misty.

"Theres nothing saying that we cant give it a shot!" May announced suddenly.

"Staru, go!" Misty tossed her Pokeball out and Staru began running to the water to search for any clues at all.

"Beautifly! Come out and search the skies!" May threw her Pokeball into the sky.

"Vulpix Go search the area!" Brock let Vulpix out of its captive space as well.

"Thanks guys!" Ash felt revived again and sent Pikachu out with Vulpix to search the area.


	6. Another fight

Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long i had a lot of stories swimming in my head. still do. Also, this chapter has cussing. I wont change the rating, because as far as i can tell and im the writer, this is the only chapter that will have language.  
><strong>

Ash gazed hopefully out into the brush where Pikachu had just ran off.

"Now I guess we wait and see what news is brought to us." May sat down and began thinking about what had transpired between her and Brock. she had never really opened up on this journey, but was beginning to feel like now she could.

Misty looked over to the sullen Ash. She admired his spirit and his dream. She knew one day he would achieve that dream, and she would be there every step of the way. "Hey, Ash. While I was the keeper of the gym as my sisters would call it, my psyduck evolved into Golduck. He is a lot less annoying now" Misty giggled and Ash turned his head.

How he loved the sound of her laughter. "Really? thats cool. I am glad." He tried to make it sound as if he genuinely was, but the truth was he had got them lost again. This time didnt seem like a solution was going to be procured either.

Misty took Ash's hands into hers and held them tight.

"Thanks." was all he could say to her.

"So, Misty, where is Togepi these days?" Brock changed the subject quickly so that nobody would have to be subjected to their lovey, dovey cutesy talk.

"Oh! I forgot." Misty dug through her bag until she procured a pokeball that somewhat resembled an egg. "I had the professor make one for him. It took a while, but he loves it in there now. He is very good at his psychic attacks now. Togepi, come on out!" Misty called out her baby, Togepi.

May looked over at the adorable pokemon and cooed.

"Wait, you had professor Oak do that? Ash seemed confused and angry.

"Well, yes. I wanted to stop by and see you as well, but I was afraid." Misty confessed

"May, Max, might I suggest we take a step backwards? This could get very ugly." Brock knew Ash and Misty had fights, but he didnt know how bad this one was going to be. He also wanted to avoid bloodshed. "Now, now, you two. Lets settle this rationally." Brock was alway the mediator between these two but he felt from the glares he was receiving from both, that he was not going to get anywhere this time.

"You mean to tell me that after four years, you never once felt that it was important to come and see me? Even after i gave you my schedule via email, and tired calling you? Dammit, Misty Waterflower,what the hell were you thinking? I tried so hard to get a hold of you and you cant even walk the three blocks from the professor's office to my place?" Ash surprised his companions with his outburst. Hell, he surprised himself.

"Well, mr. confidence, its about time someone knocked you into place!" Misty's eyes began to water. "I wanted to see you. Every time I visited, I tried to force myself to walk to your place. I was scared. I didnt know how you would react after not being around me for so long!" Misty took Togepi in her arms and turned heel. She did not want to start crying in front of them all again.

"So now you have to force yourself to be around me, is that it?" Ash knew this was going to far but he couldnt stop himself. His temper was getting the best of him.

"Ash, I was afraid that you had moved on. That I was too late to even try. That I would be wasting my time in an awkward situation for both myself and you. I wanted to spare you of that." Her voice was soft and gentle now. Not showing the slightest bit of quiver or shaking from her tears. "I see now that in calling, and in emailing you were trying to tell me what you were doing, when and where you were going as well. I'm so sorry I didnt call you or come to see you. I was the foolish one. I should not have left the group." Misty fell to her knees and started crying. Silently and then larger sobs of sorrrow.

Ash didnt know what to do here. He looked over to Brock who motioned that he should go comfort her.

May had beaten him to it. She sat next to Misty on the ground and handed her a torn bit of sleeve to dry her tears. May looked up at Ash and saw his confused expression and then back down to Misty.

"Misty, it is going to be okay. Nobody blames you for not knowing. You said once that you never knew how he would react to things that you said or did when you were together, so how could you have known what he was meaning by the calls and emails?" May tried her very best to cheer up the sobbing older teen, but it was not working.

Togepi cooed at his mom. He didnt know what was going on exactly but he knew he didnt like it when his mom was crying.

Ash knew that he had to do something. Taking another glance at Brock, he sighed. He took a few deep breaths and then slowly walked to where Misty was slumped on the floor.

Ash came and put his arms around Misty. May took Togepi and let the two be.

"Mist, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I wasnt thinking straight. I guess I would have done the same in your shoes. I shouldnt have jumped to conclusions. I really should have just let you finish talking. Me and my stupid big mouth. I dont want you to be sad. I really am sorry, Mist." Ash held her tighter and let her continue to cry. For now, it was all he could think of doing.

Misty let herself get comfortable in Ash's embrace. She wanted to just stop crying but his apology made her cry even harder. She really did love him, and was truly happy that he showed how he cared.

Sobbing, she managed to get out, "Ash, I didnt realize that you did those things to keep in contact. I really thought maybe you were rubbing it in that you were moving on. I am so stupid."

"Hey, Mist, dont worry. I do stupid things all the time, remember the time when I took your bike and my sick pikachu directly into a storm and there were so many zaptos around?" Ash knew this would cheer her up.

Misty nodded her head. She had calmed down enough to not cry anymore. She just huddled closer to Ash and enjoyed his warmth.

Ash looked down to see a almost sleeping Misty in his arms. He smoothed her hair out and took a breath. "Misty?"

"Yes, Ash?" She looked up to Ash and as she did she was surprised.

Ash leaned his head towards hers, gently cupped her head with his hand and gave her a kiss.

Misty's heart began to leap inside of her. She was kissing Ash! All her fears went away. She enjoyed her moment of true bliss.

Ash couldnt believe that he had the courage to kiss her. He was enjoying the softness of her lips though.

"Ahem." Brock cleared his throat.

"Brock!" May hit him on the head for daring to interupt the romantic moment between the two.

Misty and Ash pulled away from their kiss and sat where they were. Misty in Ash's arms. Ash, hugging Misty to him.


End file.
